Sera
Sera is an approximately Earth-sized planet with a 26 hour dayGears of War: Aspho Fields pg. 20. It may be in the same system as Risea, although information on this is not complete. The terrain consists of a few very large continents, as well as several small island chainsGears of War: Aspho Fields pg. 73. Deep beneath the surface of Sera exists a luminescent and liquid-like substance known as Imulsion, which was later converted into a fuel source that eliminated mankind’s dependency on oil and nuclear energy. However, the substance also caused a power shift on Sera. Various human civilizations began to fight over Imulsion in order to preserve their wealth and society. The elongated conflict, known as the Pendulum Wars, raged on for several decades. Also beneath the surface of Sera exists The Hollow, virtually unknown to humans until Emergence Day. The Hollow is the home of the Locust Horde and the Lambent. Pre-Emergence Day, Sera was host to many cultures and nations, including the world's two superpowers: the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) and the Union of Independent Republics (Indies). The Kingdom of Tyrus, a capital of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, fought alongside Pesang volunteers from Jacinto Plateau during the Battle of Aspho Fields, which took place near the end of the Pendulum Wars. The nation of Sarfuth, a COG member which borders the neutral nation of Maranday, and Pelles, an nation that had lukewarm alliance with the Ostri Republic were both members of the Union of Independent Republics. South of the Main Continent on Sera are the South Islands. The Islands are independent from each other and have many stark differences in culture and tradition. It should also be noted that the South Islands were left completely unharmed when E-Day struck, meaning that they could be the last peaceful place on Sera. History of Sera Era of Silence Sera has a history of conflict that took the planet to the brink of destruction. This shocked the people into a rejection of their destructive ways, leading to a golden age. Although most conflict was solved peacefully, civil liberties and crime remained troublesome social issues even in a golden age of culture, science, and the arts.Gears of War 2 booklet Yet one problem stood prominent above the rest: energy. Sera's sources of petroleum and nuclear fuel were not sufficient to meet the global demand. Imulsion, with its promise of near limitless energy, was thought to be the solution to mankind's greatest need. Destroyed Beauty page 1 The Pendulum Wars In the aftermath of the Lightmass Process, the hope that cheap energy would perpetuate the Golden Age was shattered. The global economy crumbled, leaving only the few nations with access to Imulsion unscathed. Nations without Imulsion, faced with utter ruin, invaded their neighbors to obtain that key resource. The battle lines were drawn between the Union of Independent Republics and the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Their seventy-nine year war almost destroyed both factions, with the reemergence of weapons of mass destruction. After the Battle of Aspho Fields, the Pendulum Wars came to an eventual close, with a heavy price on the people of Sera. It seemed that under the Coalition of Ordered Governments, Sera could enter a second Golden Age. Post Emergence Day Nearly 79 years after the Pendulum Wars began, almost all human cities came under surprise attack by the The Locust Horde, who killed over a quarter of all human life on Sera within the first 24 hours: an attack now known as E-day. The COG sent several million humans to Jacinto Plateau, one of the few safe refuges on the planet. They then proceeded to scorch and destroy the planet with chemicals and satellite fire in order to prevent the Locust from inhabiting Sera’s surface, killing billions more humans and stranding the survivors. Sera’s surface is littered with the ruins of destroyed cities and war-scorched battlefields. Some humans, known as “The Stranded,” still inhabit Sera’s fallen cities. Despite small patrols of Locust forces, the planet is relatively safe by day. Night is another case: the planet’s sky was filled by swarms of deadly bat-like creatures known as the Kryll. They attack and devour any living creature that wanders into the darkness, even Locust. Thankfully, since the Lightmass offensive at Timgad Valley the majority of the Kryll, along with the outer Hollow, were destroyed. Towards the end of Operation Hollow Storm, the last human safe point, Jacinto, was sunk by the COG so that the Hollow would be flooded with seawater. It was the COG's hope that this act, while a serious blow to the humans, would completely destroy the Locust and the Lambent. Locations *Kingdom of Tyrus *Jacinto - Sunk by COG forces to flood The Hollow *Landown - Occupied by Locust, liberated in Operation Hollow Storm *Ephyra - Destroyed, occupied by Stranded *Tollen - Sunk by Rift Worm *Montevado - Sunk by Rift Worm *Ilima - Sunk by Rift Worm *Sarfuth - Unknown *Maranday - Unknown *South Islands - Cut off from the rest of PlanetGears of War Aspho Fields pp 40 *Peraspha - Flattened by COG Petrel missiles .Gears of War Aspho Fields pp282 *Berephus - Unknown. Presumably destroyed or heavily damaged by CNV Merit naval assault.Gears of War Aspho Fields pp 282 *Timgad - Valley destroyed in Lightmass offensiveGears of War Act 5 *Pirnah Badlands *The Hollows Trivia *In addition to the similarity between Sera and Terra (Earth), Sera also happens to be Ares spelled backwards. Ares was the Greek god of war, and reveled in death, destruction, and combat. This is fitting for a planet which has been so constantly ravaged by war. References Category:COG Category:UIR Category:Locust Horde Category:Lambent Locust